Like You'll Never See Me Again
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: "What was that Bella""That was me letting go or holding on" I looked her right in the eyes..I didn't see the car without even thinking I pushed her away from me as the car slammed into me as darkness was all I saw. Warning charater death.


** Like You'll Never See Me Agian**

**Bella/Rosalie**

**Rated M**

**Bella has known Rosalie for sixteen years, and been in love with her for half of those years, Rosalie has this hate/love attraction towards Bella...after a incident. The clan knows of Bella feeling... Would Bella tell Rosalie how she feels before it too late?**

**Enjoy!**

**I spent eight years of my life pending over someone who doesn't want anything to do with me... and that someone is Rosalie Hale, the sun that brighten my darkess skies. I first met Rosalie at the age of six, she and her family had moved here to Forks and her and her brother Jasper was in our second grade class. It was like a tornado when they arrived, everybody wanted to be thier freind...luckly I was related to the popular kids in Forks and they befriended us, after that we all were attached to the hips.**

**Things changed, we started to grow up...relationships blossomed and best friends became enemies.**

**I still remember that day like it just happened a few hours ago, We were in eight grade and the school finally built a gym for us, The girls had a locker room and boys had a locker room. Every class, we girls had to change in our gym wear...I was changing as Alice kept trying to tell me that her and Jasper had kissed but that wasn't what caught my attention. I tried to look away but I couldn't, I saw that she was developing quite fast for a thirteen year old. Her skin was so smooth and beautiful, I felt this rush of feeling wash over me, and that's when I knew.**

**I was attracted to my best freind...and was a girl**

**Througout eight grade, I tried my best to ignore it but it was getting harder as time went by, as she matured into this woman right before my eyes, boys in school were following her everywhere she went...and by the time we graduated she ruled the fucking school along with Alice, Angela and Tanya. We all went to Forks high school...go figure, and I was going through a hard situation that I need it my bestfriend...but the problem was my best friend. I went through freshman and sophmore years watching as Rosalie dated guy after guy, I knew she wasn't a virgin but I didn't care. One day, at lunch we all was just sitting there when all of a sudden...I saw my diary slam hard onto the lunch table. I quickly felt my heart sink, I looked up and saw Tanya and Rosalie glaring down at me. She ask if what was in the book was true, I told yes and that when I was exiled out of the group, None of them spoke to me...only Emmett and Edward because, they were my cousins. Now, as I ran my fingers across the shiny white and balck keys of my piano, I let the tears fall. I never had a chance anyway but through that time I found myself falling in love with her, I finally came out, my family still loved me like before and never change how they acted in front of me. I stop hanging with Alice because, she was always with Rosalie and I wanted it save myself the pain. Six years later and Twenty two, a Kindergrden teacher, I was living my dream...without the love of my life.**

**"Bella aren't you going to get dressed, your going to be late" I signed and pushed against the keys as a melody I'm been working on for the pass three months rang through the room, I wanted to be late. Today I was going to see my love marrying another and I couldn't do anything about it, Rosalie met this lawyer dude named Royce and it was love at first site. She never stopped raving about him, a part of me was jealous but a huge part of me was content, that she was happy...and that is all I wanted for her.**

**"Bella, Please don't do this...I know how hard this must be for you" I laughed and turned around **

**"Do you...do you know how it feels, There's nobody here that can relate to what I'm feeling right now" she was at my side in a flash and hugged me to her, I let all my tears out and just cried my pain.**

**"Bella its going to be okay...you will find a girl who will cherish you and love you with thier heart, Rosalie wasn't that girl for you" Alice said as Angela and Tanya nodded, I pulled away from her and looked out the window.**

**"She's is the girl, I can feel it in my heart, she doesn't love him...she's just want to hide the fact that she is attracted to woman. She doesn't want to ruin herself by coming out, I know a lesbian when I see one and Rosalie is indeed one...if she wants to settled for the better choice and not the right...fine she could do whatever she wanted but she will always be in my heart" **

**"Bella, since High School Rosalie main purpose was to fit in and be popular. You were all she talked about when you guys were friends and when she found your diary and read it...I saw her face I was there and saw the emotion that cross her face as she read it. She does feel some type of love for you but she never let it grow and yes today she will be settling becasue, I could see that she's making a big mistake" I was stunned, I never heard or seen Tanya so emotional, I felt my heart leap...she felt something**

**She felt something.**

**"Bella don't let her control you anymore...you a beautiful woman and if I was gay...shit! I would be all over you" Angela said we all laughed, I did feel a little better...all I need it was something to drink. We finally left and made our way to the church, everybody was sitting down and talking, I said goodbye to the girls as they flew to the dressing room, I saw Emmett and Edward so I made my way there.**

**"Well, I suprised you are even here" Edward said, I shrugged and order a drink as he laughed.**

**"I would order me one too if I was witnessing the love of my life marrying someone else" Feeling the pain coming back, I saw both Jasper and Edward slap the back of Emmett's head. **

**RosePOV**

**Breathe.**

**Your fine...just relax and breathe, you love him**

**You love her too.**

**NO! I love Royce and I'm getting married today and there was nothing anybody was going to do about it.**

**Bella fucking Swan.**

**My dream and my nightmare. **

**Every since seven grade, I've been in love with that girl. From the brown doe eyes of hers to the litle mole on her left foot, she made me question everything about myself, I was Rosalie Hale.**

**I wasn't some fucking carpet muncher!...I was popular and the most beautiful girl in school, I wasn't about to let some curiosity mess that up for me...even if the attraction was sometime too powerful to ignore. She was my best friend...and best friends tell each other everything, I'm not going to lie I missed the fuck out of her. She was always there for me and aways listened when I wanted to talk about something unlike Royce who think his pool table is better than spending time with his future wife. I heard the door open as Tanya, Alice, and Angela came in with our mother's, they all gasped when They saw me.**

**"My god! you look beautiful" my mother gushed as they all swoon over me, I saw Alice wipe a tear from her eyes.**

**"I hope those are happy tears" She laughed and nodded, the camera man came in and took pictures, we did the something old, something blue and something new. Emmett and Edward came in for a short while as Jasper came in with our father, I felt my heart break...she wasn't here.**

**"Alice" She looked up and smiled at me, I was fidgeting with my nails...I was nervous to fucking ask as Tanya saw the way I was acting and smiled at me.**

**"Yes, Rosalie she's here" everybody stopped talking and looked at me but I didn't care...she was here. I smiled **

**"Really" **

**"Yeah...she wasn't about to come but pixie over there got her to come" I looked at Alice in suprised.**

**"It wasn't all my doing, Tanya got all emotional and Bella just wanted you happy even if its not with her plus... she knew that when you guys were best friends you promised to be at each other weddings" I felt the tears...she was out there, do I look for her? do I talk to her? what.**

**"Go get her, I need to say somethings to her before the ceremony start" I got ten confused set of eyes looking at me but I need it to talk to her. Alice went and got her as Tanya looked at me "Are you sure that's a good idea Rosalie" I didn't know yet. I heard Alice voice my heart started to pound...Holy Shit! **

**"Good luck" Tanya whispered, I saw my mother and father watching deeply as Alice and Bella came in veiw, she turned around and our eyes met. She smiled and walked over to me, our eyes were still locked as she softly moved a strand of hair out of my face and shook her head.**

**"You...are absloutely gorgeous" I felt the tears but they didn't fall, she was being sweet and nice...after everything I done. **

**"Bella I-" she cut me with a hug, I melted instantly into the hug. **

**"This is your day, nothing is important than getting down to your future husband" I could her the stress in her voice as she said the last part, she was still hurting. Jasper popped his head in and told us to get in position, Bella smile and kiss my cheek...not even thinking about what I was doing I turn my head at the last minute and her lips met mine.**

**BellaPOV**

**She kissed me...she fucking kissed me, after all this time. She was beauitful with her white dress and blond curls, I wanted to died, she was getting married at least in five minutes...I felt sick**

**I couldn't do it.**

**"I'm sorry but I can't" I said to her and ran, I heard her yell my name as did Alice and my mother. I felt the tears cloud my vision as I bust through the church doors and ran as fast as I could... I stopped and sobbed as I felt arms around me.**

**"Bella...shhhh its okay" it was Edward, I clung to him for dear life as we boh heard the bride song start, we both sat out here the whole wedding...Edward was on my side he didn't like Royce at all. **

**"Your okay now" I shrugged and got up**

**"Yeah...she's married now right its been like ten minutes...and plus I need a drink" he laughed and we both walked back in and saw that the reception in full swing. I quickly went to the bar as I saw Rosalie and Royce dancing to some hip hop song, I suddenly drowned the drink and made my way to the stage and grabbed the mic.**

**"Uh...umm...of some of you know me, some of you don't but I'm Bella...Rosalie friend and I just want to congrad the happy couple today, Rosalie has always talked about how she was going to marry someone who love and cherish her, I told her she will one day find that person and she was going to have that happily ever after. Some people think that Rosalie is a little hard around the edges but...if you take the time out and get to know her she's one hell of girl, you can't help but love her...she make it so easy too" I saw her looking at me but I didn't have the guts to looked back, I need it to get this song off my chest before its burst.**

**"I wrote A song...about cerishing those sweet moments because, you don't know if those moments are your last one, and if you had one minute to live...you wanted to tell that speical person you still love them and always will" I walked to the piano and closed my eyes and just let my feelings guide the way.**

If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had  
Was I everything that you were looking for

If I couldn't feel your touch  
And no longer were you with me  
I'd be wishing you were here  
To be everything that I'd be looking for  
I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed

**By this time I let my tears fall and my feeling break its chains and fly, I was putting everything on the table...it was over anyway, she was married. I let my eyes open a little and saw that Rosalie was holding her mouth and crying, I felt my walls break as I sung the song with all the passion and raw emotion I could.**

So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again

Oh Oh Oh

How many really know what love is?  
Millions never will  
Do you know until you lose it  
That it's everything that we are looking for  
When I wake up in the morning  
You're beside me  
I'm so thankful that I found  
Everything that I been looking for

I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed

Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again

Every time you touch me  
(see we don't really know)  
Touch me like this is the last time  
(see everyday we never know)  
Promise that you'll love me  
(I want you to promise me)

Love me like you'll never see me again  
(like you'll never see me again)

**Singing the last note, I couldn't breathe I got up and quickly exit the room, I finally told her everything I wanted and she could do what ever she wanted now...I washed my hands. I walked to the parking lot and made my way to the street to go to my car when I heard Rosalie scream my name as I saw and half of the people in the chruch running toward me, I stopped and watched Rosalie run to me...she was only a few feet away from my grasp, I was confused.**

**"Bella what was that" I wrapped my arms around myself and shrugged, it could be whatever she wanted to be.**

**"That was me letting go or holding on" I looked her right in the eyes. She let her tears fall had as she crushed her self to me...I didn't see the car flying and I didn't even think and push Rosalie away from me...**

**RosaliePOV**

**Sitting here as my heart broke into a million pieces, I watched her quickly fly out of the room...I got up not even thinking and was about to chase after her when Royce grabbed my arm.**

**"Where are you going" I looked up at him and saw that his face looked muderous, I snatched my arm from his grasp and walked to the exit but his voice rang through the room**

**"Rosalie, don't do this...she's a fucking dyke, leave her alone" I walked over to him and smacked the shit out of him...damn! that felt good.**

**"If you took the time to know me like she said, you would've know that I was a dyke too...you fucking jackass" and after that I ran as fast as I could, Alice was right next to me smiling her ass off. I saw Bella just about to cross the street and screamed her name**

**"BELLA!" I ran over to her as she turned around, her eyes were red and puffy...it was all my fault. I slowed down and looked at her**

**"Bella what was that" I asked, she signed and wrapped her arms her self and shrugged...I glared at her but I wasn't parpared for what she said.**

**"That was me letting go or holding on" I crushed myself to her and let my tears go, but before I could tell her that I loved her she pushed me away as I fell backward...I looked up confused and hurt, she looked down at me with the most intense look ever as I saw the car hit her. **

Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again

**"NOOOO!**

I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed

**Her body hit the ground so hard as she rolled on her side...not moving, I was stuck. I couldn't move. She saved my life, Oh my god! I felt my mother arms around me breaking me out of my stupor. I screamed as loud as I could as the pain crippled me.**

**"BELLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I ran over to her and pulled her to me, everybody was crying and yelling but I watched Bella try to to breathe. I nodded at her telling to keep breathing.**

If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had  
Was I everything that you were looking for

If I couldn't feel your touch  
And no longer were you with me  
I'd be wishing you were here  
To be everything that I'd be looking for  
I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed

**NoPOV**

**Blood was everywhere, as Rosalie kept telling Bella to breathe and hold on, but Bella was already gone, everybody was yelling and screaming as Renee and Charlie cried as there daughter took her last breath. Carlise slowly closed her eyes as Rosalie pulled her closer to her, Mothers were sobbing as best friend were in denial and as Rosalie tried to pull her closer...closer to her heart.**

So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again

**Surrounding the gold and white casket as they all were dressed in black, they watched as thier**

**Daughter.**

**Cousin...**

**Sister...**

**Best friend...  
**

**And...lover be carefully put into the ground, Alice held on to Rosalie as she watched Bella disappear. Throwing her favorite flowers onto the close casket they stood there as the dirt separted them from thier belove one. **

Love me like you'll never see me again

**A/N: God! that was hard to write...I got teary eyed at the end.**

**Review :)**


End file.
